Field
The invention is in the field of flame-type gas burners as contrasted with radiant-type gas burners.
Objectives
In the making of the invention, objectives were to minimize the formation of nitrogen oxides in the burning of hydrogen gas; to enable the quick and economical conversion of standard flame-type burners for the burning of hydrogen gas; and to enable safe and essentially pollution-free burning of hydrogen as a gaseous fuel in both permanent and mobile homes.
State of the Art
Ordinary flame type gas burners cannot be used to burn hydrogen without some modification of the burner. Since it is currently believed that hydrogen may be the gaseous fuel of the future, it is important that there be burners available for burning hydrogen and highly desirable that there be a satisfactory way of converting existing burners for the burning of hydrogen. Catalytic radiant burners of ordinary fuel gases, e.g. natural gas and propane or butane, are known and commonly used, but hydrogen is not normally employed as a fuel gas, and conventional flame-type burners are not normally catalytic. There are publications dealing, respectively, with the catalytic effect of stainless steel probes in the reduction of nitric oxides in hydrocarbon combustion gases being sampled, and there are many patents dealing in one way or another with the use of matted fibers in the catalytic burning of fuel gases.